User talk:Dragon Lord Erin
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Lord Erin! Thanks for your edit to the File:D2fab964e2b4a6253479133bd5fbe141bf0636ed hq.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 06:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) RP Ok! What kind of story did you want to do? Or rather, what kind of job request?Lady Komainu (talk) 15:14, December 1, 2015 (UTC) You need to explain to me what it does, and what are its weaknesses at the same time when you make that request lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:06, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, anything spacial-related would be Lost-tier. Anyway, how's this for a weakness? It can't be used to travel to other worlds. Anyway, do you have an idea for its name? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:01, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) well i dont know when we are both going to be on chat at the same time, but i can try. if not, if you come up with an idea just let me know on my talk page. Lady Komainu (talk) 21:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If your character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) So, you never responded to my previous message. I need to know if you're taking part so I can finalize the match ups. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RP Posted. Does Xero know about the Bonez family and the disappearance of scores of dark guilds over the past few years? Great Achlus (talk) 03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC) So he does. I'm not surprised. They aren't the most inconspicuous of individuals, granted its hard to be when you happen to wander away from a field covered in the blood of the hundreds if not thousands of people you've massacred. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 20:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Posted old chap. The transparency is so real XD. Great Achlus (talk) 04:04, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Succubus RP At The Demon's Doorstep is created. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Cultured Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 23:47, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Posted my friend. The bloodbath isn't too far away. Great Achlus (talk) 02:56, April 19, 2016 (UTC) The death brigade. Posted XD Great Achlus (talk) 19:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Kill that little hoe. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 01:44, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Let's go home. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 04:31, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Well that was fun. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 23:45, April 20, 2016 (UTC) The hell is a hell spice? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:51, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Before I say yes or no, you need to explain what it does and its weaknesses to me first. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:02, April 19, 2016 (UTC) For reading JoJo you're now one of my favourite users lol. Anyway, go ahead, as long as it isn't dragons and gods :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:33, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:03, April 25, 2016 (UTC) You'd need to go into detail before I can say yea or nah. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:17, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Well, firstly, you'd need to explain to me its weaknesses. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Beast Summoning & Embodiment Sure thing! Go ahead! Thanks for the interest and for asking. -Lady Komainu (talk) 05:25, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:40, May 30, 2016 (UTC)